


But It's Tradition

by graceandfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones christening the captain's chair (aka sexytimes)</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>“What are we doing here?” Bones asks, disgruntled, which Jim pays no attention to because disgruntled is Bones’ normal state of being.  Now, if he ever greets Jim with a beaming smile and starts talking about what a beautiful day it is?  That’s when Jim will be hauling his best friend’s very fine person down to Sickbay so Chapel can scan for brain tumors. </p>
<p>But right now he just grins at Bones and, arms spread out, does a slow turning circle in the middle of the Enterprise Bridge.  “Bones, do you happen to notice anything?”</p>
<p>“Other than the fact that you’re nuts?”</p>
<p>“Bones, the Bridge is <i>empty.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Tradition

“What the hell are we doing here?” Bones asks, disgruntled, which Jim pays no attention to because disgruntled is Bones’ normal state of being.  Now, if he ever greets Jim with a beaming smile and starts talking about what a beautiful day it is?  That’s when Jim will be hauling his best friend’s very fine ass down to Sickbay so Chapel can scan for brain tumors.   
  
But right now he just grins at Bones and, arms spread out, does a slow turning circle in the middle of the Enterprise Bridge.  “Bones, do you happen to notice anything?”  
  
“Other than the fact that you’re nuts?”  
  
“ _Bones_ , the Bridge is _empty._ ”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  But the wary note in his voice says Bones is starting to follow Jim’s line of thinking.  
  
“So, c’mon.” Jim points to ‘The Chair’ and gives his best ‘You know you gotta have me’ smirk.  “It’s our chance to christen ‘The Chair’.”  
  
“First of all, it really disturbs me that I can _hear_ the goddamn quotes when you say ‘The Chair’.” Bones raises his hands and makes said air quotes, fingers managing to convey deep, deep sarcasm.  “And second, hell no.”  
  
“Bones, it’s _tradition_.”  
  
” _No_.”  
  
“Fine,” Jim throws up his hands and saunters over to ‘The Chair’ where he starts shucking his clothes.   
  
“Jim…” There’s a familiar warning note of exasperation in Bones’ voice.  
  
Jim just smirks at him in all his naked glory; his naked _tan_ glory since the last shore leave planet had included nude beaches.  “What, you won’t help me?  I’ll just christen her myself.  You can watch.”  He drops his bare ass into the large Captain’s chair, running his hands over its arms in slow, suggestive strokes.  Then he spreads his legs a little, showcasing his dick which is already feeling pretty happy, telegraphing 100% pure provocation.  Because if there’s one thing Jim knows how to do…it’s provoke.   
  
Jim watches Bones watching him and slowly moves a hand down to wrap around his dick, savoring the storm rising in Bones’ eyes as Jim lazily starts to stroke himself.  “Of course, this would be so much better if you were on this chair with me.  If you were fucking my mouth with yours and your dick was inside of me and your hands were…”  
  
“ _Fuck._ ”   
  
Kirk knows he’s won, even before Bones stalks over and growls.  “Get the fuck up.”  
  
Grinning, Jim stands up and watches Bones yank off his uniform top, making short work of his pants and underwear.  Bones sits down and scowls at Jim, desire and need and temper making his hazel eyes dark.  “If anyone comes in here, I’m gonna inject you with seventeen different venereal diseases.”  
  
Jim just grins and crawls onto Bones.  He gets to have sex with Bones in ‘The Chair’ on the fucking Bridge of the fucking Enterprise.  Fuck yes _._  
  
“You look good in my chair.”  Jim mouths the words against Bones’ neck as he straddles the man’s thighs.  His eyes close in appreciation as their dicks rub up against each other, the friction filled slide of hot skin against hot skin setting off pulses of need with every touch.  
  
“You look pretty damn good on my lap,” Bones growls back, leaning in for a kiss that’s hot and messy and leaves them both groaning when they finally break apart.  Reaching down, Bones grips both of their dicks in his large, capable hands and starts a slow rhythm that makes Jim squirm and gasp as he arches into the strokes.   
  
“Don’t suppose you have any lube lying around up here?” Bones asks, never looking up from the sight of his hands working their dicks.   
  
Jim reaches down and keys his code into the chair console and a little drawer pops out of the side.  At the swooshing sound, Bones looks over at the drawer and gives a bark of disbelieving laughter.  “You’ve got _lube_ in the Captain’s chair?”  
  
“A captain should always be prepared, Bones.”  
  
“That’s the fucking Boy Scouts, Jim.”  
  
“I don’t think they give merit badges out for this, Bones.”  
  
This gets him a snort.  “I sure as hell _hope_ not.”  
  
“Anyway, are you complaining?” Jim asks as he opens the lube and starts to slick down Bones’ dick, the other man’s hands hovering over the process.  
  
“Ngh…no…on second thought, I don’t have a single goddamn complaint about your sex-crazed habits,” Bones manages to grunt, hands clutching at the chair arms in an attempt not to reach down again.   
  
“Okay then,” Jim lifts himself up, and starts slowly working himself onto the other man, hissing at the burning of his unprepared flesh being stretched out.  The hissing turns into a gasp as Bones leans down and catches one of Jim’s nipples with a warm, moist tongue, dragging in a rough sweep over the nipple, eliciting a shiver.  A soft scrape of teeth pulls another gasp and the relentless tonguing continues.  Jim is frozen half way onto Bones’ dick, caught in the sensations as Bones brings a hand up to Jim’s other nipple, catching it firmly between thumb and finger, tweaking and rolling in a seemingly random pattern against the sensitive flesh.  The multiple sensations have Jim moaning in appreciation as he starts to move, sinking down all the way, feeling Bones fill him.  He starts a rhythm, hands coming up to steady himself on Bones’ muscled shoulders and to stroke through the soft dark hair falling forward across Bones’ forehead.  “Bones, Bones, Bones, fuck _yeahBones…”_  
  
“Fuck, Jim,” is the muffled groan against Jim’s skin, Bones’ tongue still licking and sweeping over and over until Jim can barely keep his rhythm and, oh, _fuck,_ he feels his whole body shudder as Bones licks his way across to the other nipple.  
  
And then the diabolical bastard _bites down_ , hard enough to send sharp pain shooting through Jim’s body, the sensation transmuting into waves of pleasure and need that sweep down his body, rolling and crashing over the hyper sensitive nerves in his aching dick.  
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” Jim gasps out.  One hand still gripping at Bones, he blindly reaches the other down to stroke his own dick as he rides Bones harder, filled by him, pleasure sparking and exploding with each heady stroke.  “Gonna…gonna come if you don’t…”  
  
“What…stop?  You want me to stop?”  Bones’ rough tone is teasing as he starts to lift his head and Kirk abandons his dick to reach up and anchor a hand back through Bones’ hair, pressing his head ruthlessly back down.   
  
“Don’t you fucking _dare_ stop,” Jim gasps and Bones bites him again in retaliation and oh fuckfuck _…_  
  
” _Fuck_!” Jim shouts it as he shoots his orgasm all over Bones.  Bones ignores the cum dripping down his chest and relentlessly continues sweeping his tongue over Jim’s nipple as Jim shudders and clenches and uses everything he can to get Bones to follow him over the edge.  Finally, the other man does with a shout of his own, bucking up helplessly before they both collapse into each other's arms.  
  
“Wow.” Jim says after a long minute.  
  
“Wow works.” Bones mutters in agreement.  And then Jim feels Bones stiffen, and not in a good way, and somehow Jim knows _exactly_ what he’s going to see even before he looks over his shoulder and meets the carefully blank gaze of his First Officer.  A faint green tinge may be staining the half-Vulcan’s cheeks.  It’s hard to tell in this lighting.  
  
“Hey, Spock,” Jim calls out cheerfully, and okay, maybe it’s a _little_ embarrassing to be caught riding Bones like a stallion by _Spock_ , but well, these things happen.  
  
Jim looks down at Bones, who’s looking up at him with murderous intent that’s barely masking furious embarrassment.   
  
Jim loses the smile.   
  
“You were, uh, kidding about the venereal diseases, right?”  
  
“Right?”  
  
“Uhm, Bones?”  
  



End file.
